Johnny's New Life
by Butterfly Stomper
Summary: This takes place after the 7th Issue. Johnny goes to a new town and starts to live there. He soon meets a strange charecter. This is my first JtHM fic...so bare with me. Enjoy (chaper 3 is up)
1. Looking for a house

Disclamer: I don't own any JtHM stuff, not even the books (bummer). Actually, the only thing I do own that has anything to do with JtHM is the internet (I love you Internet). Oh, another thing, Johnny may be OOC because the only time I get to read anything is on the internet and on the not to often trips to the book store, so don't kill me. Other then that. Enjoy!  
  
Looking for a house  
  
The sun was shining brightly down on a nice looking town, the sidewalks were bustling with life and so were the streets. Cars sped past each other, the streets was filled with cars, and in one of these cars was non other then Johnny C. This town reminded him of his old town, except there were no remains of blown up buildings. He looked around at the different shops, searching for something when he saw a shop that read "Real Estate Tours".  
"This should do," he said, turning into the parking lot. He got out of the car and was ready to lock up when he realized something. "Do I really need my knives," He thought of a second, then opened the door to his car. "I don't think so," He took all the knives from his coat and backpack. But as he was taking the last two knives out of his backpack, he started to think again. "Well, maybe only two." He put the two knives back in his bag and locked up his car. Then he walked into the building.  
The first thing he saw when he walked it, were the staring eyes of the people waiting. It seemed that nobody in this town had seen someone dress like him before. Johnny noticed a mother covering the eyes of her son as he walked pass and another guy just stared at him. Johnny fought back the erg to cut them in half and walked to the main desk. "Um. I'm looking for a house," he said to the women behind the desk.  
The women behind the desk looked up to him and smiled. The smile was obviously forced because that was her job. "Then you've come to that right place, sir. Here at Real Estate Tours, you tell us what kind of house you're looking for and we'll give you a tour of the houses that we have that fit that profile," she paused to take a drink of water. "Then after you look at the houses, you come back here to discuss the price. So, what kind of house are you looking for, Mister.?"  
"Johnny C. but you can call me Nny for short," Nny responded.  
"Ok, Mr. C., what kind of house are you looking for?" The women repeated.  
"Well." Nny thought. "I'm looking for a one story house that's on the suburbs of town and has a fence," He thought for a little more than added in "Oh, and I'd like it to be far enough from the other houses to have a lot of privacy."  
The women listened, and then smiled another forced smile. "It seems that we have some houses that fit that profile, Mr. C. Wait one moment while I get your tour guild." The women got up and walked into the back.  
A few moments later the women came back with a man that looked like a total dork. "This will be your guild and will show you all the houses that fit the profile of house you want."  
The man pushed up his glasses and looked at Johnny. "Well, Mr. C., if you'd come out to my car I can take you to the houses."  
Johnny shook his head. "I have my own car, I'll fallow you."  
"Ok," the man said, looking quite relieved. Nny's eyes narrowed, still fighting the erg to chop them all in half and turned toward the door. He walked out the door, fallowed by his tour guild. Johnny got into his car and the tour man got into his. Johnny pulled out of his parking space and then waited for the man to get in front of him. The tour man did so quickly and they were soon on their way to the suburbs of the town.  
  
It took them about 20 minutes to get to the first house. The tour man's car pulled up in front of it and Nny pulled up behind him. Johnny met the tour man outside the entice of the house. "No," Nny said before the tour man could say anything.  
"Why, Mr. C.," The tour man asked. "It's such a nice little house."  
Johnny looked at him then pointed at the fence. "The fence, it's only in the front of the house, it doesn't go all the around."  
"Oh," The tour man said, a little disappointed. "Well, we still have some more houses to tour." The tour man headed back to his car.  
Johnny fallowed and soon they were off to the next house. The house they arrived at next was a little bigger then the last one. The two met on the front lawn. The tour man cleared his throat and started. "This house was built in the early 1950s. It's original owners."  
"No, " Nny said interrupting the tour man.  
The tour man looked at him. "And what's wrong wit this one? The fence goes all the way around the house."  
Nny looked at him. "It's not far enough away from the other houses," He turned and started to walk toward his car.  
The tour man looked after him. "If he didn't like this house then he will definitely not like the other houses." He said to himself. Then suddenly something clicked in his mind. "Maybe this guy will take the old psycho's house,"  
Nny looked back at him. "Why are you just standing there, aren't you going to show me some more houses?"  
The tour man turned and ran to his car. "I have a house you will probably like," He got in and drove off, fallowed by Nny.  
  
They arrived at the third house about 15 minutes later. The tour man and Johnny pulled up in front of it. The house looked much like his old house. There two large windows in the front and an off center door. Ironically, the number of the house was 777. It seemed the only difference between that and his old house, was there were no boarded up windows. Johnny got out of his car before the tour man and started to walk around the house. The house's fence went all the way around and it seemed a nice distance from the other houses. Johnny grinned.  
The tour man got out of his car and looked at Johnny. "What do you think?"  
"It's nice, exactly what I was looking for," Nny said, now standing next to the tour man.  
"The only owner of this house committed suicide somewhere in the woods about a year and a half ago. But it was no great lose. The man was a lunatic, always mumbling things under his breath and he dressed rather queerly. Well, anyway, he not missed around here and. Oh. he left his furniture. So, any questions?" The man finished and smiled at Johnny.  
Johnny looked at him. "That wasn't nice," he said, taking off his backpack. "So, just for that, you'll give me the house for free."  
The smile vanished and the man looked at Johnny confused. "What?"  
"It was rude of you to talk about a dead man like that. How do you know he was a lunatic, he could have been smarter then you," Nny stated as he opened up his bag. "Now, I say again, you'll give me the house for free,"  
"FOR FREE," the man shouted. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GIVE YOU THIS HOUSE FOR FREE JUST FOR TALKING ABOUT SOME FUCKING DEAD GUY. YOU'RE AS LOONY AS THE OLD PCYCHO WAS!!"  
Johnny looked at him. "Fine," Suddenly, Nny pulled the two knives out of his bag and began slashing at the man, who screamed in pain. The tour man was soon reduced to a bloody pile of flesh and bones.  
Johnny put the knives back in his bag, and then looked at the pile. "The world didn't need you anyway." He turned and walked inside the house.  
Unknowing to Johnny, a hidden pair of eyes from the neighboring house had seen the whole thing.  
  
So what did you think? Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! ..please. 


	2. Enter Malissa

Disclamer: I don't own any JtHM stuff, not even the books (bummer). Actually, the only thing I do own that has anything to do with JtHM is the internet (I love you Internet). Oh, another thing, Johnny may be OOC because the only time I get to read anything is on the internet and on the not to often trips to the book store, so don't kill me. Other then that. Enjoy!  
  
Auther's Note: Sorry it's shorter then the last one, this is all I could come up with.  
  
Enter Malissa  
  
A girl looked out her window at the house next door. She saw a man walking away from the remains of what was once a human. Of course, she had seen the human get slashed into the bloody remains from the window. She fallowed the man with her eyes and watched him go into the house. She smirked.  
"What'ch you doin, Lissa?" a voice behind her asked.  
"We have a new neighbor, Ghost," she answered.  
"Really?!" the voice said, surprised.  
"Yeah, he just moved into old George's house," Lissa paused. "And he seems pretty cool,"  
"Cool?" Ghost paused. "Coming from you, that means he either just hurt, tortured or killed something,"  
Lissa turned and looked at Ghost with a that-wasn't-nice kind of expression. Then she loosened her face and smiled. "Well, actually, he did just kill someone I despised," she said looking back out the window.  
"That annoying real estate guy?"  
"How'd you guess," Lissa asked sarcastically.  
"I know you," Ghost said, looking out the window aswell.  
"I'm going to introduce myself," she said leaving the window.  
Ghost turned. "Introduce yourself?! But he just moved in,"  
"So," she said grabbing her backpack and heading for the door. "Any way, I need to thank him,"  
"Fine," Ghost replied., he then notice the backpack. "Hay, why do you need the BPD?" He yelled.  
"Just incase," Lissa said and ran out the door.  
  
Johnny seemed to have settled down rather quickly. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. For the first time it seemed, there weren't any annoying voices around to. well. annoying him. He smiled slightly. Soon, then doorbell rang; he looked up at the door.  
"I wonder who it is," he said confused. "I don't know anyone," He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw a girl, about his height, staring back at him. She looked about 22 and she seemed happy. "May I help you?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.  
The girl smiled. "I just came over to thank you,"  
Johnny looked surprised. "Thank me. for what?"  
"For getting rid of that real estate guy, he was really annoying,"  
Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You saw me kill him?"  
She nodded. "I saw you from next door," suddenly she realized what she was doing. "Oh, how rude of me." She extended a hand. "I'm Malissa, I'm also known as Lissa. I live next door."  
Johnny lazily shook her hand. "Johnny C., but you can call me Nny,"  
"Nny! That's a cool name," she paused. "Any way, that guy hated the last person who lived here,"  
"The man who committed suicide?" Nny asked.  
"Suicide?" Malissa looked confused, then she laughed. "Oh, suicide. No he didn't commit suicide." Johnny looked confused. "Old George just left, he wanted to be left alone so he faked suicide and left."  
"Oh, so I don't have to be worried about being haunted, not that I was," Johnny said.  
Malissa shook her head. "No, no worries," she smiled. "Well, nice meeting you, and I'm sure we'll talk again," Malissa then turned and ran off.  
Sort of confused about what had just happened, Nny shook his head and closed the door.  
  
Ok, that's it, chapter three should be up soon. Please review. 


	3. A Familiar Face at the 247

Disclamer: I don't own any JtHM stuff, not even the books (bummer). Actually, the only thing I do own that has anything to do with JtHM is the internet (I love you Internet). Oh, another thing, Johnny may be OOC because the only time I get to read anything is on the internet and on the not to often trips to the book store, so don't kill me. Other then that... Enjoy! (I FINALLY READ IT!!! Well, sort of... it's so cool. Ok, enjoy.)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I got sort of side tracked. Thank you to my first Reviewer, Perverted monk Miroku. Thanx for the review, I'm thinking of mentioning Squee, but not for a number of chapters. Thank you to my second reviewer, Sava-Varen. Here is the teird chapter for you. Oh, I like you story, anyway, read, I hope you like it.  
  
A Familiar Face the 24/7  
  
Johnny walked up the stairs from the basement and looked around/ "Well, that ends my tour of the house," He turned and looked down the stairs he had just came up. "I'm gonna have to get use to having one basement," He turned and walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It read 1:20 am. "Hm... well that took up about 20 minutes of my life. What should I do now?" He at down on the couch to think, an erg suddenly filled his mouth and he perked up. "A Brainfreezy, that's what I need," He stood up quickly, grabbed his backpack and shoot out that door.  
  
It took Johnny 25 minutes to get to the nearest 24/7. It would have only taken him 10 if he hadn't gotten lost 5 times. He walked into the store and saw the heavenly Brainfreezy machine. There was a small line, which surprised Johnny, for it was really early in the morning. He sighed and got in the back of the line. "There better be some Cherry Doom left," he muttered.  
"Nny!" a voice said. Johnny looked up and saw the girl he had met yesterday standing in front of him.  
"Uh... hi... um... What's your name again?" He asked.  
"Malissa or Lissa, which ever you prefer," she said.  
"Oh, ok Lissa," he said.  
"So, how are you?" She asked with a smile.  
"I'm fine, what are you doing up? It's almost 2 in the morning." Johnny replied.  
"Oh, I rarely sleep at night. I like when it's dark," she answered. Johnny blinked. Soon, Lissa noticed that it was her turn. "Hay, Nny, would you like to get in front of me?"  
Johnny was surprised. Nobody had ever asked him to get in front of them before. "Ok," he said and got in front of her. He raised his cup to the machine and got the last of the Cherry Doom. "What luck," he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it seemed like there wasn't much Cherry Doom left and heard you say that you liked Cherry Doom. So, I let you in front of me to get the last bit," Malissa smiled.  
"Thanx," Johnny said and went to pay.  
"Hay Nny," Johnny turned. "How about after I pay for this brainfreezy, I give you a tour of the town," Malissa offered.  
He shrugged. "Ok,"  
"Great, if you can meet me outside, we'll start there,"  
Johnny nodded and walked outside. He smiled slightly to himself. No one had ever been that nice to him. "So maybe not everybody in world doesn't deserve to die," He sat on a bench and waited.  
  
Malissa came out of the 24/7 about 4 minutes later. "Sorry I took so long, the cashier wouldn't give me the correct change."  
Johnny looked at her. "So, what was that scream of pain I heard about a minute ago?"  
"It was nothing. I just had to show the cashier what happens when you cheat someone," she paused to take a drink of her brainfreezy.  
"So, what did you do?" Johnny asked.  
Malissa looked at him. "I broke two of his fingers," she then went back to her brainfreezy. Johnny looked surprised; he wondered why she didn't break the whole hand. Malissa saw this and took it as "won't he call the police," expression. "Oh, don't worry, Nny, I have a long history with that cashier. I'm surprised he doesn't take more precaution around me," she finished her drink and threw it out. Then she looked at Johnny. "Shall we start the tour?"  
Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Malissa. "Oh... ok," he finished his drink and threw it out. Then they were an their way.  
  
I had been 32 minutes and so far they had gone past the Art Museum and Town Hall. Malissa was explaining to Johnny the amazing features of these buildings when Johnny stopped her.  
"Hay, Lissa," Johnny said. Malissa looked at him. "How do you know so much and when are you going to stop?"  
Malissa smiled. "To answer the first question, when I was younger, I would spend a lot of time reading at the library. Mostly I would read history and engineering books." She paused. "And the other question, well, I thought that you might have wanted to know about the history." Johnny shook his head. "Oh, ok," Soon Malissa realized something. "Hay, the next building we're going to get to is the library," Johnny rolled his eyes as they continued to walk.  
"Hello, Freaks," a voice said from an alleyway. Johnny and Malissa stopped and looked down the alleyway to see a group of smokers. "How'd you like a smoke? It will cure you case of being wacky weirdoes," the group laughed.  
Malissa glared at the group, she had taken off her backpack half way when Johnny stepped in. "WaCkY. I hate that word, it has no meaning and anybody who uses that word is a dead man!" With that Johnny pulled out two large knives from his boots and attacked the group of smokers. Screams of pain soon fallowed his attack.  
Malissa just stood there, holding her backpack, watching the scene in front of her. A small smile came across her face. "He's perfect," she said to herself. Then she put back on her backpack and waited patiently for Johnny to finish up.  
  
Johnny finished in about five minutes, he then turned, putting his knives back in his boots and walked out of the allyway. When Malissa saw this, she looked down the alleyway to see what had happened to the group. All she saw was a pile of mismatching body parts and blood. She turned and looked at Johnny. "That's some crafty work you did there, you must have a lot of practice."  
Johnny shrugged. "Not really, just a lot of people piss me off," he looked at Malissa. "Are we going to continue with the tour?"  
"Not quite," Malissa responded with a smirk. "I want you to see something at my house. Something I know you'll like."  
Johnny looked surprised. "Something I'll like... What is it?" he asked.  
"It's too dangerous to tell you here, so you have to trust me on this," she replied looking at him.  
Johnny nodded. "Fine, I'll trust you, but it better be worth it."  
"Oh, it will be," she said and with that she started to sprint down the street, followed closely by Johnny.  
  
So what did you think? Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! ....please. 


End file.
